Big Tsuna and Giotto
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: SEQUEL TO LITTLE TSUNA AND GIOTTO. Talbot made an invention to get Giotto and his guardians to the future to visit there 'children'. What will unfold? Has some oocness.
1. Past visitors

**I made a sequel! You all are happy! I know it! Review!**

**I do not own KHR! If I did the show will still be going.**

**O/O**

"I did it! I did it!" Talbot grinned happily as he admired a purple bazooka. At that moment the first generation burst through the doors confused.

"What did you do Talbot?" Asari asked.

"A time machine! It will bring you up to 400 years in the future!"

"Time machine?" Lampo tilted his head. The Vongola Primo, Giotto, paled, remembering that his 'son' came 400 in the future. Tears formed in his orange eyes. Everyone whipped there heads towards the Primo from hearing the cries.

"Gio!" G tried to comfort him but only got an eager look on his face. As he went to Talbot and shook him like a kid having a tantrum.

"Please! Send us there!" Giotto said.

"S-Stop sh-shaking m-me! I w-will send y-you there now!" Talbot managed to say. Primo let go and smiled victorious. G face palmed. Asari laughed. The door burst open…again. Poor door… Cozart, who was listening, smiled and stood by them.

"I'm coming with you!" He said determined. In that short time, Talbot was at the machine and pressed the big red button. A bright light and they were gone.

O/O

Tsuna was laying down at his spot, where no one knows about but him. He needed a break from:

Lambo screaming.

I-Pin chasing him.

Ryohei yelling.

Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting.

Mukuro tying to molest him.

Chrome, Ken, and Chicksa fighting.

Bianchi's poison cooking.

Reborn's demonic "tutoring".

Hibari biting people to death.

Haru and Kyoko…being themselves.

He was just about to fall asleep when there was a bright light. He did his signature scream and the light dimmed revealing the first generation. They opened there eyes and looked at there surroundings. Then all of those eyes landed on Tsuna.

"Hey kid! Who are you and where are we?" G asked.

"G! GOD WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR PICKING ON GIRLS!" Knuckle yelled.

'_HIIE! They think I'm a girl! How am I going to explain to Reborn about them?' _Tsuna freaked out mentally.

"Ano…Welcome to Namimori, Japan Giotto, Knuckle, G, Daemon, Cozart, Asari, Lampo, and Alaude.

"Oi! How do you know our names girl?"

"We already met…and I'M NOT A GIRL!" All of the first generations fell to the ground but got back up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT A GIRL?" Knuckle yelled.

"I'm saying I'm a guy. A G-U-Y. GUY!"

"Guys…he is a guy…" Giotto stated.

"How do you know that?" Lampo asked.

"Hyper intuition."

"Do I really look that girlish? I mean…I may have girlish features… but this is ridiculous!" Tsuna complained.

"Back to the question… We haven't met!" G said. Tsuna sweat dropped as he turned to Giotto and ran to him, clutching his very out dated mafia suit.

"Papa! Uncle G is trying to kill me!" Tsuna said. Giotto's eye's widened as he looked at stepped back to examine the boy. The boy in front of him looked like an older version of the 5 year old Tsuna that he spent precious time with.

"Tsuna!" Giotto tackled the teen with a hug of his own. His guardians eyes widened.

"Tsuna?" They said together.

XD

Giotto, Alaude, Asari, Lampo, G, Daemon, Cozart, and Knuckle, were walking to Tsuna's house with Tsuna to tell the Spartan tutor what had happened.

The walked in the room when the infant slammed Tsuna with the green Leon hammer. Tsuna went flying.

"Ittai!" Tsuna yelped.

"Tsuna!" Giotto yelled worridly.

"I'm ok Primo…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai…"

"Dame-Tsuna! What the hell did you do?"

"Ano…nothing…they just popped up…"

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn smirked and hit him towards Giotto. Knocking them both down. Tsuna on top of Giotto. Tsuna blushed as both of there faces were so close to each other. There bodies touching…They stayed there like this for a long time…until G interrupted.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?"

"HIIE!" Tsuna snapped out of the daze and quickly got up, blushing.

O/O

**Me: G27! Sorry to boys reading this. I'm having a vote if this should be a G27 story.**

**Giotto: Can I kiss Tsuna?**

**Tsuna: O/O**

**Me: Maybe later!**

**Giotto: Yay!**


	2. I took the liberty

**I decided that I won't have this a G27 story but will have some G27 moments in it. A lot of moments! Everyone's happy…I hope… R&R**

**I do not own KHR!**

**Got a question to!**

**Q: How old is Tsuna?**

**A: Well I think I said that in the other story I said he is 14…So he is still the same age…**

**XD**

"Hold on Primo. I got to make a call…" Tsuna started to walk off when Giotto stopped him.

"Giotto." He said.

"What?"

"Call me Giotto Tsuna." Tsuna nodded and smiled making Giotto blush.

"Ok then Giotto!" **(Just got an idea to make this into a G27 and 2700 story. Fighting for Tsuna…I'll make that into another story! I'm on a roll! :p I'll just put in some of 2700 scenes in this.)**

Tsuna goes downstairs to the phone. He placed it to his ears and dialed.

'_Riiiinnnnnggggg Riiiiiinnnnngggggg Riiiiinnnnnngggggg'_

'_Ah. Moshi moshi?(1)' _Enma picked up.

"Enma-kun! Come to my house asap!" Tsuna replied.

'_Tsuna-kun? What's up?'_

"You will see." With that he hung up. He heard a nock on the door.

'_That was fast…'_ Tsuna thought. He opened the door and there stood the red head that he so very loves. Enma was panting and sweating a lot. He didn't even noticed Tsuna standing there. Tsuna tried everything he could think of to get Enma's attention. He tried poking him, shouting his name, shaking him, kicking him, and of course waving his hand in front of his face. There was on more thing to try. He got close to Enma's face when:

"Tsuna! You down here?" Giotto and his guardians walked down the stairs with Reborn on Asari's shoulder when:

*Lick*

Tsuna licked Enma's sweaty cheek. Enma snapped his attention to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun! Why did you do that?" Enma blushed as red as a tomato.

"Ano…You wouldn't respond after trying to get your attention." Tsuna was blushing as much as Enma.

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn was smirking at them. They finally realized the first generation's presence. The look on there faces was priceless (Reborn took a picture if the first generation and Tsuna and Enma for blackmailing). Giotto and his guardians jaws dropped to the floor.

"Giotto!" Tsuna's face turned more red if that was possible.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma had tears in his eyes and he was shaking. He quickly hugged Tsuna from behind, hiding from the new visitors from the past. **(I'm sorry! I just love 2700 fics!)**

Tsuna of course blushed even more as the past people's eyes grew out of there sockets.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tsuna shook his hands in front of him as he started sweating like crazy.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran to him and his mouth dropped seeing Enma.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro appeared and he got a nosebleed.

'_Kufufufu! There are two Tsunayoshis now! And one is even easier to rape then the other…' _Mukuro laughed creepily in his mind.

"Bossu congratulations!" Chrome appeared from behind Mukuro and blushed.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto jogged up and his mouth dropped.

"Herbivore…" Hibari was on the room with a nosebleed.

"Lambo-san is here! Give me candies!" Lambo smiled oblivious on what's happening around him.

"HIIE!"

"I took the liberty in calling your guardians Dame-Tsuna."

"EXREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMM MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

XD

(1) Moshi Moshi- Hello


	3. I got you nose!

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'll make you laugh though!**

**I do not own KHR!**

**Plus this is chp. Will almost be yaoi free. I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST YAOI FREE!**

**XD**

Enma quickly let go of Tsuna and he tried to hide from everyone, but was unsuccessful.

"Kid…" G said to Gokudera.

"Tch. Pink head…" Gokudera greeted back. G's vein twitched.

"HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT IS RED! NOT PINK! RED! ALSO, YOU CALL THIS A GREETING?

"Tch. Pink head I only greet Juudaime nicely."

"Maa maa. Calm down!" Yamamoto and Asari tried to calm down the two storm guardians.

"SHUT UP BASEBALL/FLUTE FREAK! They said at the same time.

XD

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as Knuckle nodded his head in approval.

XD

Lambo went to Lampo and placed his small hands on Lampo's nose then pulled on it.

"GAHAHAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN GOT YOUR NOSE!"

"Yare yare…I really hate kids. Especially snot nose brats…" Lampo sighs.

XD

"Nufufufu." Daemon laughed.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed back.

"NUFUFUFUFU!"

"KUFUFUFUFU!"

"NUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!"

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!

"NU-." Chrome made illusionary pineapples land on both Mukuro and Daemon.

"Pineapples and melons shouldn't laugh…" Chrome said.

XD

"Hn. Herbivore fight me…I'll bite you to death." Hibari smirked slightly.

"Hn. I'll arrest you…"

XD

"Enma…" Cozart grinned at Enma.

"…"

XD

Meanwhile Giotto and Tsuna sweat dropped at the scene.

"For some reason I feel to lazy to stop them…" The Vongola Decimo said lazily.

"Ditto…" Giotto answered. Tsuna suddenly got an idea.

"Giotto! I have strawberry cake in the fridge!"

Giotto's orange (blue) eyes grew wide and shined with excitement and the hugest smile spread across his face.

"CAKE!" The two Vongola bosses raced in the house and soon came outside to eat the beautiful sweet cake. All of there guardians stopped at the sight of cake.

'_What the fuck...'_ They all thought at the same time.

What they saw was there boss eating cake together… They also saw flowers blooming behind them… Everyone (Including Reborn) got massive nosebleeds and fainted from loss of blood.

"Oh my God! Minna!(1)" The two bosses yelled together! But of course they couldn't do anything…

XD

**I hope you had a laugh! Anyways Review and tell anyone who you know that has an account to read and review!**

**(1): Minna: Everyone**


	4. She doesnt care

**I hope you liked the last chapter! It took me a long time because of how much I laughed writing it!**

**I do not own KHR! If I did the series will be still going.**

**Giotto: Yay cake! Can I have more cake Sora-chan?**

**Me: Later!**

**Giotto: Yahoo!**

**XD**

Reborn gathered everyone together after they woke up from the major nosebleed.

"So each one of Dame-Tsuna's guardians are going to take in Primo's. Is there any objections?"

"Oi! I don't want him in my apartment!" Gokudera jabbed his finger where G sat. **(Me: Gokudera-san…you don't have an apartment…you live in Yamamoto's house…or maybe in Tsuna-kuns bathroom… Gokudera: H-How did you find out? Me: All of the yaoi fangirls know this…)**

"I don't want to go to his freaking place…" G agreed with Gokudera for once.

"What was that?" Reborn said evilly as Leon turned into a gun.

"I will happily take him in Reborn-san!"

"Good…Now since I won't be able to stand another Lambo…Lampo will be staying with Gokudera too."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! Lampo, G, and Gokudera yelled to the sky at the same time.

"Kufufufu. So a copy of Tsunayoshi-kun is staying here…"

"Baka Mukuro! You're not going to rape anyone!"

"Awww…" They were all dismissed…

XD

With Gokudera…

"Tch…" Gokudera throws a few blankets on the ground to his apartment.

"The great Lampo-sama shall not be treated this way!"

"Same goes for me kid." G said.

XD

With Mukuro and Chrome…

"Kufufu."

"Nufufu."

Chrome glared at them and they gulped in fear.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken runs towards them but stopped when he sees Daemon.

"Hey! Who are you melon head? Byon," Daemon's vein twitched but was greeted with Chrome's illusionary pineapple.

"Kufufu. It looks like he is staying here for now." Mukuro answered.

"Where's Chiksa?" Chrome asked.

"Went shopping, byon."

XD

With Yamamoto…

"Hey dad! This is Asari! He will be staying here for now!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ok!"

XD

With Ryohei…

"EXTREME! KYOKO! HE IS EXTREMELY GOING TO STAY HERE!"

"Ok onii-chan!"

XD

With Hibari…

Alaude left to find his own house…

XD

With Enma…

"Who is this?" Adel asked.

"Shimon Cozart…" Enma answered.

"Eh?"

XD

With Tsuna…

"Kaa-san! This is Giotto! He is going to stay here for now!"

"Arre! Did you make a new friend? Of course he can stay here!"

'_Eh? She really doesn't care!' _Tsuna thought.


	5. New student Giotto!

**Once again I am sorry for my late updates!**

**Sora: Tsuna-kun!**

**Tsuna: Yes Sora-chan?**

**Sora: Disclaimer please!**

**Tsuna: HIIE!**

**Sora: Please.**

**Giotto: Tsuna I will do it with you!**

**Tsuna: Fine…**

**Giotto and Tsuna: Sora-chan does not own KHR!**

**Sora: Thank you!**

**XD**

Tsuna woke up the way he always did since the Spartan tutor came to his life. He woke up with Reborn kicking him in the morning. Tsuna got dressed and went to eat but Reborn took his food…

"Dame-Tsuna. Primo is going to school with you."

"Eh?"

"Tsuna! I will enjoy inspecting your school!" Giotto suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Primo. You're not inspecting the school. You're going to be enrolling in it."

"Eh?" Tsuna and Giotto said together.

"Dame-Tsuna. Primo. Haven't you already noticed? One of the side effects for coming to this time is that the first generations turned into teens?"

"Eh?"

"Baka-Tsuna!" With that Reborn threw clothes at Giotto.

"Get changed and leave."

XD

Giotto got out of the bathroom wearing the Namimori school uniform. The exact one Tsuna was wearing. Now Giotto looked more like Tsuna if that was possible.

XD

At Namimori…

Nezu-sensei walked in with a bored expression on his face.

"Class we have a new student today. Please enter."

The door slid open and a certain blonde beauty walked in. Everyone's mouth dropped (except for Tsuna) and the girls squealed.

"Hello. My name is Giotto Sawada. I am Tsuna's brother." Giotto bowed to the class.

"Eh?" The whole class said together. (Actually Reborn told Giotto to say he is Tsuna's brother because they look so much alike.)

"You're Dame-Tsuna's brother? He has a brother? And he is hot?" A girl said, mouth open.

"Of course. I was visiting Italy for a long time to see grandpa." (Total lie.)

"Ok sit over there." Nezu-sensei interrupted and pointed to an empty seat.

XD

Timeskip…

It was lunch and of course everyone surrounded the Vongola Primo. But he just pushed everyone off and walked to Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Why is everyone surrounding me?" Giotto asked and tilted his head when he Tsuna did a face palm.

XD

With Reborn…

"You are all going to enroll in Namimori-school…" Reoborn said to the remaining first generations…


	6. Assasin Squad come forth!

**Sora: Hya! Omg Yamamoto please do the disclaimer because Tsuna wont do it…**

**Yamamoto: Hai Hai! Sora-chan does not own KHR!**

**Sora: Thank you Yamamoto!**

**XD**

Timeskip next day…

"Class we have new kids once again." (**Just stuffing everyone in one class…)**

"What more? Are they all hot?" A girl asked.

"Just see. I will invite them all in now. Come in now!"

7 boys walked in. And of course all were hot. All of the girls fainted but woke up to see the boys again.

"My name is Shimon Cozart. Enma's cousin from Italy." The red head that looked like Enma said getting some mouth drops from everyone.

"Tch. G. Gokudera's brother…" The pink…er…red head that looked like the class delinquent.

"Asari! Yamamoto's cousin!" The Japanese one of them smiled brightly.

"Alaude…" The blonde said.

"Haha! I'm the great Lampo-sama! Bow down to me!" The green haired boy said victoriously as everyone sweat dropped.

"I am Knuckle…" A boy said.

"Nufu-." Daemon started then stopped when the melon saw Chrome glaring at him. He gulped. "I-I'm Daemon Spade."

"Ok just sit down…" Nezu-sensei said calmly.

XD

End of school…

"I'm home Kaa-san!" Tsuna yelled to his mom who was most likely in the house doing house work.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun and Gio-kun!" She yelled from some where in the house to them.

"Dame-Tsuna! We are going to have guests in the end of the day." Reborn said to them and jumped off somewhere.

'_I wonder who they will be…' _Tsuna thought to himself.

'DING DONG'

"HIIE! I'm coming!" Tsuna shouted and opened the door which revealed Enma and Cozart.

"Enma-kun!" Tsuna smiled brightly making everyone present blush.

"Cozart!" Giotto smiled and again everyone present blushed.

"What are you doing here Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I saw…" Enma started.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Oh shit!"


	7. So many wrong jokes

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

The door was greeted with new visitors, the Varia.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Tsuna was now pacing back and forth.

"Shut up scum." Xanxus grumbled.

"HIIE!"

"Tsuna. Who are they?" Giotto and Cozart asked at the same time.

"Giotto…uh this is Vongola's assassination team, the Varia."

"VOI!" Squalo yelled. "Why are their two you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna and Giotto cocked there heads cutely.

"There are two of you!"

"Oh this is Giotto. Vongola Primo."

"Saaaayyy whaaaat?" Squalo fainted.

"Scum…"

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto jogged in.

"VOI!" Looks like he woke up.

"Yo Giotto!" Asari jogged in.

"VOOOOOIIII!"

"Haha! Hi my name's Asari!"

"Ushishishi…?"

"Giotto! I have a joke!"

"Oh god…" Giotto face palmed.

"What is long and black?"

"I don't know. What?"

"The line at KFC!"

"VOI!"

"HIIE!"

"Haha!"

"Asari…where did you learn this?" Giotto asked.

"Yamamoto and I went to KFC! Want to go some time?"

"…"

"Haha Tsuna I have one to!"

"Oh God…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"How many policemen does it take to change a light bulb?"

"What?"

"None! They beat up the room because it's black." **(Ok tell me if you are laughing at my very wrong jokes. I'm sorry if these are your race…this is really getting off topic. But I want you guys to laugh.)**

"Wow…" Tsuna smiled. "Want to hear mine?"

"Sure!"

"Have you ever heard of a Mexican beauty contest?"

"No."

"Me nether."

"Haha!"

"I have two more. If you're up to it."

"Bring it on!"

"What do you call a black riding a motorcycle?"

"Hm?"

"A dirt bike… How many Arabs does it take to change a light bulb?"

"What Tsuna?"

"One. It is too much technology so they blow up the room with explosives."

XD

"Juudaime!" Gokudera runs through the wall with G and Lampo walking behind.

"VOI!"

"Will you stop!" Cozart yelled.

"Juudaime! I have a joke! How many policemen…"

"Yamamoto already said this…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gokudera was now kneeling on the ground and shaking his hands to the sky.

XD

**Really tell me if those are funny or not!**


	8. His name is Ieyasu

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

"VOI! Why are they here?" Squalo asked.

"They came from the past!" Yamamoto said way too happily.

"Ushishishi! So there is more blood to be shed now?" **(Aww Bel-kun you were so kawaii in my other story when Tsuna turns into a girl…What happened?)**

"Shut up! Their shall be no blood shed in Juudaime's house!" Gokudera took out his dynamite.

"HIIE! Gokudera-kun stop it!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Of course Juudaime!" Gokudera put away his dynamite but was ready to take it out just in case.

Chrome (along with Daemon and Mukuro who were tied together and muffled by mini pineapples, being dragged by Chrome) formed from mist.

"Bossu." She smiled a bit but it was forced because of the struggling illusionists.

"Chrome!"

"Ooh! There are three of them now!" Lussura grinned slowly moving towards the tied ones.

"EXTREME!" A boxer and an X-boxer jogged in.

"OOOOHHHH! Another one to take home!" Lussura was in Heaven now.

"Stop crowding…" A certain perfect walked in with tonfas in hand.

"HIIE! Were sorry Hibari-san!"

"Stop making that screech or I will arrest you…" Alaude walked in.

"S-Sorry Alaude-san…"

XD

TIMESKIP… (After Varia left…for now…)

"HIIE! So you found a way to get Giotto to his time?"

"Of course Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"That's great!"

"But it will take a long time to make the machine."

"Ether way it's a good start, neh, Giotto?"

"Ieyesu…"

"Eh?"

"That's Giotto Japanese name."

"What?" (Giotto was looking back and forth…)

"Dame-Tsuna! Primo's last name is Sawada!"

"No way!" Reborn face palmed at this.

"Dame-Tsuna…the last name goes down by the male…since Primo's your great-great-great grandfather."

"So that means my many greats grandson will have that last name too?"

"Sure! But you have a 99.9 chance of getting married."

"Reborn!"


	9. Call me Gio-nii-chan!

**Yo! Sorry for the long wait! But today I want to introduce a guest! She's one of my besties! She even has a profile, but she has no stories! Say hello Jet-chan!**

**Jet: Yo! What's up in the hizzle, drizzle?**

**Sora: …:( what the hello kitty?**

**Jet: Sora-chan! Catch my drift! Don't let it drop!**

**Sora: Ok…? Uh would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Jet: My lovely Sora-chan does not own KHR…. But that would be amazing :D**

**Sora: Ok on with this story…uh just telling you that we are both girls… o.O Oh and I meant in the last chp. That he is NOT getting married…messed up… And this is a yaoi chp. Well bits.**

**XD**

Giotto walked to school, stalked by fangirls. But he ignored it and smiled happily (ignoring the nose bleeding gays) because he was walking side-by-side with his beloved Tsuna. But before Tsuna could turn around to greet his right-hand man, Giotto punched Gokudera, making him fly away. Tsuna looked and was confused.

"Did you hear something?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope! Not a thing!" Giotto answered, sweat dropping.

"Ok." So they continued their walk.

"Tsuna…"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me 'Gio-nii' or 'Gio-nii-chan?" Giotto was sparkling with pleading eyes.

"Eh?"

"Can you call me one? Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee!"

Tsuna blushed. "H-Hai, Gio-nii-chan!"

Giotto's eyes shined as all of the remaining fangirls/boys fainted from the cuteness.

XD

Time skip…

Nezu-sensei started rambling off. "Blah blah blah! Blah-blipidy-blah! Blah! Blah! Blah! Dame-Tsuna! What's the answer to the next question?"

Tsuna was spaced out…

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna jumped and fell out of his chair. And of course, because of his dame-ness, everyone laughed at him. (Except for the obvious.)

"Tsuna/ Juudaime/Tsuna-kun!" His friends yelled as Giotto stood up from his seat and walked towards Tsuna and pulled him into a hug, making a scene. Flowers bloom around them.

"Gio-nii-chan!" Tsuna blushed.

"Are you alright?" Giotto asked.

"Ha-Hai!"

"Are you sure?" Now he was holding Tsuna's chin up and his face awkwardly close to Tsuna's.

"Hai Gio-nii-chan!"

Giotto smiled and let go and both boys looked around. Only to find that the room was covered in blood and unconscious bodies.

"Neh, Tsuna? What happened?"

"I don't know…"

XD

**Ok so that's my chapter!**

**Jet: Wow! That was short… Sorry I'm so distracting.**

**Sora: Ano... well it was cute…**

**Jet: I know I am :)**

**Sora: T_T not you…baka**

**Jet: Oh well. You know it to be true!**

**Sora: *sigh* well bye! Will have a new chapter tomorrow!**

**Jet: Thank you for having me! Jet Scarlet signing out!**

**Sora: So is Sora Sawada! Byez!**


	10. I was chased by the two skylarks

**Ok here's the new chapter.**

**I do not own KHR!**

**Oh by the way! I'm getting really sick of people who say I rush things! Pointing out spelling errors are fine but not that! I get really mad at that! Just needed to point out that I will probably just stop the story short if that keeps happening.**

**XD**

Tsuna and Giotto was walking back to there house after being told to leave by the perfect and Alaude.

**Flashback…**

_The door slammed open to reveal Hibari who was glaring at them._

"_H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped and backed away slowly._

"_For disrupting the peace of Namimori…I'll bite you to death." Hibari scolded, pulling out his tonfas._

"_HIIE!" Shrieked Tsuna, running out the room just before the tonfas grazed his head. Tsuna was soon followed by Giotto. Then the perfect. Then Alaude._

"_I'll arrest you for running in a no running area." He glared at them._

_But that didn't matter now, because they could see the door leading out. They pushed open the door and they were free!_

**End of flashback…**

The two were walking in silence. Well until a random guy came in front of them.

"Ano…can I help you?" Tsuna asked.

"_Quindi questo e dove sei Decimo. _(So this is where you are Decimo.)" The guy said in Italian, smirking.

"_Chi sei?_ (Who are you?)" Giotto's eyes narrowed.

"_Il mio nome non ha importanza. E tu chi sei? Sembri stranamente come Decimo. (My name does not matter. Who are you? You look strangely like Decimo.)" _The guy was now confused.

"_Sono Vongola Primo! (I,m Vongola Primo!)" _

Guess what happened next? They guy fainted. The sentence was too overwhelming.

"Ano. Gio-nii-chan? What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Uh just an Italian person that fainted because I told him that I was Vongola Primo."

"Oh."

Reborn fell from the tree, upside down, cosplaying as a caterpillar.

"Dame-Tsuna hurry back to Maman's house. Giannini has something to tell us about Primo being here.

XD

**Ok so this is somewhat like a spoiler. What do you guys want the other side effects to be? REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT! :D**


	11. Side effects

**Ok I was really sad when I didn't get any suggestions… :( you just made it so much harder for me…Lol I'm watching 'Yuki Yuki Yuki 10 hours' on Youtube while write this.**

**I do not own KHR!**

**XD**

Tsuna, Giotto, and Reborn went into there house. Reborn on top of Tsuna's head.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out, motioning to a very cushioned seat next to him. But Tsuna sighed and sat down next to Asari and Giotto.

"Gokudera-kun…where did you get those cushions?" Tsuna asked, curious.

"I traveled all around Japan looking for the perfect pillows for you Juudaime!" Gokdera said confidently.

"Um…No thanks?" Gokudera's reaction? He cried.

"Don't worry! The great Lambo-san will sit on these!" Lambo jumped onto the cushions.

"Stupid cow! Get off! These are for Juudaime!"

"No Stupidera! These are now the great Lambo-san's!"

"G-Gokudera-kun? Just let him sit there?" Tsuna said.

"Yes Juudaime!"

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's fluffy head onto the ground when Giannini walked in.

"I'm here to tell you the other side effects that Primo's family will have to go through!" Giannini said confidently.

"And they are?" Reborn asked.

"Well each person has different ones. Here is the list!" A white board came out of nowhere with writings on them.

_Side Effects:_

_Primo: Uncontrolled hugging, Yaoi talk_

_G: Random crying_

_Cozart: Love towards closest friend, jealousy_

_Spade: Cosplaying_

_Asari: Can't laugh_

_Alaude: Closer to animals_

_Lampo: Childish acting_

_Knuckle: Goes back to boxing_

**(If you have any more tell me! Also tell me what the tenth generations should be. I'll add them to the one I have already. I'll tell you what everyone's choices are next chapter.)**

"Eh? What's yaoi?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Dame-tsuna! It's guyxguy love!" Reborn said, face palming.

"HIIE!"

"Juudaime! There's more!" Giannini said.

"Eh?"

The board flipped over revealing there names.

"Well if you stay close to them for a very long period of time the side effects start passing on."

_Side Effects:_

_Juudaime: Blush and be cuter when Primo is near._

_Gokudera: Love kids_

_Enma: Act cute when Juudaime is near_

_Lambo: Becoming less annoying_

_Yamamoto: Having more of a sweet tooth_

_Mukuro: Cosplaying_

_Chrome: become more violent_

_Ryohei: Stops yelling_

_Hibari: Not available_

"And if there's more, I will be sure to tell you!"

"There's more?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hai!"

"Shit…" Enma muttered.


	12. Lets start side effects(guyxguy warning)

**Wow it feels like forever! But don't worry! Next month I have a week or two break…hopefully! Thanksgiving break! Hope it 2! Well I do not own KHR!**

**Thank you for reviewing my question! And yes I will be using them!**

**Bye the way there are "some" yaoi stuff. But not inappropriate!**

**Well only a few kisses. _Your allowed to skip for yaoi haters._**

**XD**

"Juudaime! I found more side effects!" Giannini bounced towards them.

"Oh my…" Tsuna face palmed.

"Well there are only a few new ones. For Hibari, Enma, and you."

"Fire away…"

"Well for Hibari-sama. It's that's he is shy. Juudaime will have the urge to make-out with Enma-sama when he acts cute. And Vise versa."

"SO when will this start?"

"Randomly! But no doubt today!"

XD

Tsuna was walking with Enma the next morning. Where Giotto was? He was stalking them. Along with Gokudera… Who kept stopping to look at kids…then the kid's moms call the police on him. Giotto was hugging Gokudera. So yeah. Anyways they were watching them from the shadows, as Enma fell. Tsuna eyes grew wide as he helped Enma up as they stared deeply into each other eyes. Enma blushed which was cute to Tsuna's perspective. And Tsuna's blush was too cute for Enma. You all know what happens next! They brought there lips together, moist lips touching moist lips, warmth shredding through out there bodies. And yes, Giotto and Gokudera were watching. Yes and this kiss lasted for 1 minute before Giotto got jealous.

"Tsuna!" Giotto ran to them, leaving Gokudera in shock.

"Gio-nii-chan!" Tsuna gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ano…stalking you?"

"You what?"

"Nothing!"

XD

In class…

It was now break time and Yamamoto was eating a double chocolate chocolate cake with chocolate fillings and dipped in chocolate with a chocolate bar on top covered in whip cream and a cherry on top.

Cozart was sitting close to Giotto and blushing. Jealous that Tsuna sat so close to him.

Gokudera was looking at children photos.

Lampo had a model airplane and making vroom sounds and flying it.

Alaude picked up a cat and started petting it while feeding it milk.

Tsuna was seated between Enma and Tsuna. Tsuna blushing because he was so close to Giotto.

Ryohei joined them for break and was unusually quit.

Giotto was hugging Tsuna like there were no tomorrow.

Asari never laughed at anything. He was almost emotionless.

G was crying over that a plant could not move.

Daemon Spade was cosplaying as a melon. That's right. A melon! Go figure!

Knuckle was pumping his fists up and down.

Everyone was looking at them strangely until Kyoko asked out loud

"What's wrong guys? You aren't acting like you usually do."

Giotto hugged Tsuna more tightly making Enma sad which made Tsuna sad that he left his adorable Enma-kun alone. Tsuna found his way out of Giotto's warm hands and embrased Enma in a hug. Enma blushed as they kissed once again.

And that's how that day kept on going…

TBC


	13. Ghost Story part 1

**I do not own KHR!**

**Q. Are the stories getting weirder?**

**A. Well Yes they are…but that's probably the end of some cute yaoi stuff…for the guys…I don't have many reviews anymore and it makes me sad.**

**This chapter might be too scary for lamps under the age of 7…**

**XD**

It has been about a month since the Primo family came. Today Reborn got an idea to visit a haunted mansion. The group was driving in a limo to the haunted mansion and waiting for Reborn to explain everything.

"Today we are going to visit a haunted mansion. It is said to be haunted by a lonely ghost for hundreds of years. But anyone that went into the mansion never came back out again…No one knows how the girl died…rumors had it that she still roams the mansion looking for the one that killed her. We are going to stay there until we help her pass on." Reborn explained.

"HIIE! You can't be serious!" **(A/N: The ghost story was made up by me! Oh by the way the side effects will come once in a while…)**

"I mean every word I say Dame-Tsuna. And it looks like we are here."

The mansion came into view. It looked old and run down, to anyone's surprise. It was beige with vines crawling up the walls. The grass around it looked like it never was cut for a long time. And coming from one of the windows there was dark red. Blood. Most of the windows were broken and the door splintered. Tsuna gulped.

They hesitantly walked in. (Adel came along too by the way.) The room inside smelled of rotten meat and blood. The stairs leading up didn't look safe. The room had splotches of blood everywhere. The next thing they knew is that the door that they had currently walked through had shut behind them. But no one was near the door…

"HIIE!"

"Oh did I mention everyone is going to have a separate room?" Reborn asked.

"HIIE! No way!"

Everyone looked scared, even Yamamoto looked uneasy. Well everyone except for Hibari and Alaude.

Reborn led everyone up the creaky stairs to a hallway with lots of doors. Reborn smirked.

"Everyone pick your rooms. Choose wisely…" With that Reborn hopped off Tsuna's head and into a room. Everyone nervously walked into a room of there own. It was weird. Each door had a symbol engraved into the wood. Yamamoto went into the room with a symbol of a moon on it. Gokudera chose one with a weird star symbol on it. Gokudera thought it was a crop circle, which it was clearly not, and wanted to look for UMAs. Hibari went to the one with a tear drop on it. Enma went to the one with a heart on it. Lambo went to the one with an angel wing on it. Adel went to one with a clock. Giotto went to one with an eye on it. Mukuro went in with pineapple on it. Daemon a melon. Chrome went in one with a skull on it. Cozart went in one with a hieroglyph on it, called "The Eye of Horus". Asari went in one with a harp on it. G went in one with a cat on it. Lampo went in one with a question mark on it. Ryohei went in one with an ear on it. Knuckle went in one with a cross on it. Tsuna chose one with a mirror on it. Alaude went in one with an apple.

XD

With Tsuna...

Tsuna walked in the room that he chose. He walked in wondering what the mirror meant. When he was in, he realized why. The room had one of those large mirrors that were like the mirror in Harry Potter but two times larger. The room had a bunch of smaller mirrors, sure. But that was the one that stood out. The room had other features too. It had a queen size bed with a many dolls on it. The room gave Tsuna the creeps. He looked around some more. The window was broken with shards…stained with blood… He chose the room with the blood oozing down it. The room had some old fashion paintings too. Tsuna was about to look at them when a note on the bed caught his eyes. He snatched it and examined it. It was a note from Reborn.

_Welcome to the Room of Mirrors! This room was rumored to be the ghost that roams room. It was also said to have a hidden treasure. The ghost's precious treasure. But your probably wondering why there are so many mirrors. No one knows but people say it is because that girl was stubborn and liked to look at her appearance. But mirrors were said to show the dead. They were also windows to a parallel world and or Hell._

_Reborn_

Tsuna put down the note when he heard a high pitch scream. He ran out of the room, bravely, towards the scream.

XD

With Yamamoto…

Yamamoto walked in the room in amazement…

The room had a good sized window that had a perfect view outside…The room had a small bed with a note on it.

_Welcome to the Room of Moon!_

_This room was said to have a perfect view of the moon. Whenever blood is shed in the mansion, it is said that the moon turns scarlet. This room had nothing more importance in it._

_Reborn_

Yamamoto set down the note when he heard a shrilled scream which he ran towards.

XD

With Gokudera…

Gokudera walked in his room and looked around. The ground had bloody symbol that matched the symbol on the door. It had nothing but that symbol in the room. Well…except a note.

_Welcome to the Room of Witches!_

_This room was a room meant for witches gaining immortality. The symbol before you represents immortality. For the most affective circle, blood must be used to make the symbol._

With that he heard a scream.

XD

With Adel…

Adel walked in the room with clocks on every part of the wall. On the ground surrounding her were grandfather clocks. And a note.

_Welcome to the Room of Time!_

_This room was said to be the most bloodiest of any rooms. The clocks shall gong on each death in the mansion._

_Reborn_

There was a scream…

_XD_

With Enma…

The room Enma went in was just a regular bedroom. But it was fancy. It had a queen sized bed and a sofa in the corner. There was a desk and a fancy throne behind it. On it was a note.

_Welcome to the Room of Heartless!_

_This is the room of the ghost's father. There were many deaths in here. It's called heartless because the victim's heart was taken out of each victim…_

_Reborn_

A shriek…

XD

With Lambo…

Lambo messed with the recorder in the room. Till his hand punched the play button.

_Welcome to the Room of Angels!_

_This room was the servant's room. It's such a lonely room…_

_XD_

**(Just writing the notes for each person now!)**

Hibari: _Welcome to the Room of Sorrow! This was said that each full moon you hear cries from it._

_Ryohei: Welcome to the Room of Sounds! Every once in the while you will hear footsteps in the room._

_Knuckle: Welcome to the Room of Life! This room was where life was created! But strangely all of the babies died right after birth._

_Giotto: Welcome to the Room of Sight! It was said that the ghost always peeps in this room. Can you feel her stares now?_

_Mukuro: Welcome to the Room of Pineapples! This room has no meaning to it but it proves that you agree that you are a pineapple._

_Daemon: Welcome to the Room of Melons! You just proved that you are a melon!_

_Chrome: Welcome to the Room of Death! This room was said to always have blood oozing out from the walls._

_Asari: Welcome to the Room of Music! This room was her favorite room. She would often come in and play the instruments left out for her._

_Lampo: Welcome to the Room of Mystery! This room is filled with mysteries. Anyone that sleeps in this room will come down with a mysterious sickness._

_Alaude: Welcome to the Room of Fruits! This room was a storage room for fruits! But each food put into this room shall wither away or poison._

_G: Welcome to the Room of Black Cats! This room was a room full of black cats which were the girl's favorite pet._

_Cozart: Welcome to the Room of Horus! This was only a room used for studying. It was once a library mostly filled with books about the Egyptian God Horus._

Everyone heard a scream and ran towards it. It came from downstairs… In the living room… Everyone met up and inside the room was a shadowy creature...looking strait at them with glowing red eyes. It was the ghost… The ghost of the girl who died and killed… The girl that kills anyone that walks in her territory…

**XD**

**This was part one! Happy early Halloween! I like ghost stories! If you want you can make a ghost oc for me to use! Tell me details… name, age, position. I already have one. I will only pick a few! Who knows who I will pick! Each one I use will have a part in the chapters that are coming up! REVIEW FOR MY SAKE AN FOR THE LAMPS THAT READ THIS!**


	14. Ghost Story part 2

**This is part two! Please get me more ocs that I can use!**

**I do not own Khr!**

**Thank you 18 and Love Chronical! I do not own the character that they gave me!**

**XD**

The room was 20 degrees cooler than normal and the dark shadowy ghost glared at them. She looked like she was just about to attack when she changed her mind and in a blink she disappeared.

"HIIE! Who was that?" Tsuna asked, scared out his mind.

"That was the ghost that I talked about Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"HIIE! No way!"

"But I heard that there were other ghosts here besides her. Not as bad though. Those ghosts don't kill. We might accouter some today."

With that, Reborn took out ghost hunting gear. He took out a weird walkie-talkie like thing first.

"We will see who we can contact…Is there anyone here in this room that is not the ghost girl who died mysteriously?" Reborn asked.

'_Yes.' _A voice answered, but because it was a machine, it came out in a metallic voice.

"What is your name?"

'_Shun…'_

"Are you willing to answer some questions?"

'_Yes.'_

"How did you die?"

Silence…

"I repeat! How did you die?"

'_I was murdered…'_

"Who murdered you?"

'_I don't know…'_

"What is your position in this house?"

'_I'm a maid. But I was also a guardian of this house. I still am to this day…'_

"How old are you?"

'_17. But right now in this time, I am 107.'_

"Do you know who was the girl's name that died?"

'_Tsuki…I was her personal maid.'_

"How did she die?"

'_Murdered…'_

"By whom?"

'_That is a mystery…'_

With that the Shun left.

XD

Time skip…

Tsuna was in his room…no Tsuki's room, on the bed. After many minutes pushing the dolls off to one side of the bed. Then Tsuna remembered the paintings on the wall and got up to look at them. The biggest picture had three people in it. Two girls and a boy. The girl in the middle was a girl who was about the age of 9 holding a doll. A doll that was now lying on the bed behind him. The girl had light brown hair that cut a little past her shoulders. Her eyes electrifying blue. In the picture she was wearing a light blue sundress. It was Tsuki…

The boy was hiding behind Tsuki with his head popping out from behind her. The boy had short bright hair and was probably the age of 4. He had electrifying eyes like Tsuki…

The other girl was behind them politely. She was 17 by the looks of it. She had waist length pale blue hair. Her eyes were amber and she had a turquoise blue crescent moon mark on her forehead. She looked like a modern day kunoichi. She wore black cycling short-like pants, matched with black short-sleeves uwagi. She wore a long grey obi sash worn around her waist and an azure blue obijime which was tied around it. She also had a pair of fingerless gloves and black boots that stop above her ankles. She looked to be guarding the house and the girl at the same time. Tsuna's intuition told him that was Shun.

XD

Time skip…

Tsuna was laying in bed, wide awake. He blinked once. Twice. And a shadowy figure stood over him. Looking with red eyes at him. Tsuna was too scared to move. It was Tsuki…about to kill him.


	15. Possesed I say! (part 3)

**Hi guys! Well its time to see what happens to Tsuna-kun!**

**I do not own KHR!**

**I'm also needing OCs that I can use! PM me or review it! What you will need for oc information: Name, how they died, occupation in house, age, looks, gender, personality.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TOO SCARY FOR POTATOES UNDER THE AGE 6.**

**XD**

The shadowy figure, Tsuki, stood above him. Slowly bending down to the scared Tsuna's ear and whispered:

'_Leave! I will give you all a warning! But just to make sure you won't make a mistake…'_

Tsuki went onto Tsuna's small, fragile body, making him shiver while growing really tired, till he blacked out.

XD

Next morning…

Tsuna woke up feeling a bit cold but nothing seemed to happen. It seemed Tsuki hasn't paid him a little "visit" last night. But Tsuki's warning was clear as day. She wanted them gone and she is giving them a chance to leave…alive. But either way Tsuna felt like he wasn't alone. He looked around the room, eyes landing on the photo that he checked out yesterday. The eyes on the photo were following him. It gave Tsuna shivers.

Tsuna left the Room of Mirrors into the hallway where everyone was waiting for him. Surprisingly, there was someone else there. A girl who was translucent with pail blue hair. Shun.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted.

"Ano…Gokudera-kun…why is Shun here?" Tsuna asked.

"Haha! Well you see…" Yamamoto began.

XD

_Flashback…_

_Yamamoto was getting up to see a translucent girl floating above him with a calm expression._

"_Haha! Hello I'm Yamamoto!" Yamamoto smiled. Strait to the point…_

"_Shun. We met. Kind of."_

"_So you're that ghost we talked to yesterday!"_

_Shun smiled slightly, already liking him._

_Yamamoto gathered everyone, but Tsuna in the hallway._

"_Oi, Baseball-freak! Who is this?" Gokudera asked, which gave him one of those Why-are-you-so-annoying look form Shun._

_XD_

"And that's when you came in!" Yamamoto finished.

"Dame-Tsuna! How do you know that this is Shun?" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Saw her picture."

Shun suddenly froze, with some-what, wide eyes.

"Shun? What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, worried. But as fast as it came, it passed and she disappeared, right after promising them that they will see each other again. Tsuna on the other hand was fading into darkness.

"Hey everyone…I got an idea…let's leave this place before it's to late…" Tsuna said, bang covering eyes.

"Why are you saying this Dame-Tsuna? We are staying!" Reborn argued.

"No! You don't understand! We have to leave!"

"I say we leave!" Gokudera agreed.

"Tsuna-kun…What's wrong?"

Tsuna clutched onto Enma's shirt looking him with his…red eyes. The innocent big brown eyes lost their innocent and turned into demonic eyes.

"T-Tsuna-kun?"

"_Get out! I am giving you all a warning! Get out!" _The soft voice was mixed with another voice.

"Who are you?" Reborn pointed his Leon gun at Tsuna.

"_Aw…Reborn. Don't you recognize me?"_

"You aren't Tsuna. Where is he?"

"_Gone. This body is mine now!" _


	16. The tear drop

**I do not own KHR!**

**Ok this is going to be the last ghost part in the whole story…oh my I still need some more side effects parts. Cause don't we all need a shy Hibari?**

**So this is going to have a G27 moment. Aw! I said too much already. But its just one kiss.**

**XD**

'_Oh Onee-chan… stop messing around and just kill them…' _A boy shimmered right before their eyes.

'_Shiina…' _The ghost possessing Tsuna whispered.

'_Onee-chan! Just leave that body!'_

'_No! Not until they leave!'_

"Tsuna…" Giotto, who was really quit, said. Giotto took slow steps towards Tsuna's body.

'_What…are you doing?'_

Tsuna/Tsuki's back touched the wall of the hallway from backing away from Giotto. The ghost didn't have time to get away, before Giotto leaned over and kissed Tsuna. Lips locked. Tsuna's eyes dimmed as the red eyes vanished and returned to the big brown eyes. Tsuna swayed and fell into Giotto's hands, unconscious.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Gokudera yelled.

"Just thought about Sleeping beauty and Snow White." (Giotto was flipping through channels and found those movies on.)

Meanwhile Tsuki and Shiina were floating above them.

'_Baka sister! I told you…' _Shiina mocked.

'_Oh Shut up Shiina…' _Tsuki said.

With that they disappeared… And Shun formed and hovered between Yamamoto, Hibari, Chrome, and Alaude. She likes them the most…

"Yo Shun!" Yamamoto greeted.

'_Yamamoto…' _Shun replied.

"Do you think Tsuna's ok?"

'_Of course… But it is time for all of you to know the truth in how Master Tsuki died…'_

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "You know how she died? I thought you didn't know?"

'_I knew but I promised Master Tsuki not to tell unless it is time for the visitors to know. Master Shiina also knows…'_

"Shiina?" G asked.

"Tsuki's little brother…" Tsuna answered, just waking.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, happily.

"Ano…Shun…how did she die?"

'_She was a young wiccan that aimed for immortality…The room that this idiot," _Points to Gokudera_, "washer witchcraft room."_

"But I thought…that sign was for immortality…" Reborn asked.

'_That's the common mistake people made for it…The pentagon is a protection circle for witches. One day she found a way to immortality, but it sacrifices one life… Then her brother, Shiina walked in the room to give her her birthday gift because it was her birthday. July 13. That day it was Friday the 13. It was a mistake. Her brother was an accidental sacrifice. He lost his life…but the spell failed and she was caught by her father…and he ordered her executed for witchcraft. She rather be dead then caught so she ran to her room and hung herself. But I died for being close to her because they thought I was bewitched.'_

"So what happened to her father?" Asari asked.

'_An assassin came by and killed by taking his heart out. Now I ask you to please leave.'_

"Fine. This case can't be solved. Let's leave." Reborn said.

XD

They left the mansion and they looked back to remember the mansion. But that was not possible. The house had disappeared. In its place was a crystallized tear drop. Which Yamamoto strung and wore it around just to remember his new friend Shun.

XD

**What do you think? Well its getting close to the end of this story. Maybe a few more chapters. But should I make a sequel again? It will probably be about everyone turning into 5 year olds! Tell me. If you don't I wont make a sequel.**


	17. Goodbye and a shy Hibari?

**This is like that last chapter till sequel! I'm probably going to write other stories before the sequel!**

**I do not own KHR!**

**I love all of you reviewers so I shall give you all a cookie! :) Cookies are only for reviewers.**

**Happy birthday Tsuna-kun! I'm writing this on his birthday. Hehe.**

**XD**

Tsuna woke up feeling groggy once again. Just like the time right before the side effects started. Oh God… The side effects…

Tsuna quickly got dressed and practically ran to school with Giotto. Thanks to oversleeping. Thank Kami-sama that they made it right before the bell rung.

"Ok. So today we are going to need to do an experiment outside." Nezu-sensei said, as he led the class outside but was stopped by Hibari, who was standing in the hallway.

"U-Uh…We are g-going to do a school p-project outside…" Nezu-sensei said, frightened that he will be bitten to death by Hibari.

"Ano…I w-will bite you t-to d-death?" Hibari said, poking his index fingers together shyly.

"What?" Almost everyone said that didn't know about the side effects.

Nezu-sensei scratched his head in curiosity as he looked to see the faces of his students. What he saw:

Giotto hugging Tsuna.

Enma making out with Tsuna.

Yamamoto eating a lollipop.

Asari with a blank stare.

G crying.

Cozart looking at Tsuna with jealous eyes. But was hugging onto Giotto.

Daemon in a neko maid girl costume.

Lampo jumping up and down, looking like he had to use the bathroom.

Gokudera looking out the windows to search for children.

Everyone else? They were either dead from loss of blood from nosebleeds or taking pictures of Hibari with a shocked look on there faces.

And that's when Chrome comes in, wall exploding making a grand entrance with the tied up Mukuro behind her. Did I mention that Mukuro was in a Hatsune Miku cosplay? Well he is.

Chrome glared at everyone with her purple eye. Next thing everyone knew was Mukuro crashing through the window from Chrome's throw.

And that's the reason why they cut school for the day…

XD

At Tsuna's house…

"So it's about time to send the Primo and his guardians back to there own time." Reborn said, sitting on top of Spanner's head.

"No! I want to stay with Tsuna! Were going to have sex soon!" Giotto said.

"HIIE! No!" Tsuna cried.

"Well to bad!" Reborn said as Irle pressed a button and the room was filled with pink smoke. But wait! Everyone in the room was caught in the eruption. Well except for Shoichi, Spanner, Lambo, and Giannini.

**Fin…for now…**


End file.
